


they strung up a man (they say who murdered three)

by shr000m



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Depressed Merlin (Merlin), Immortal Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, The Hanging Tree (Hunger Games), kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29666040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shr000m/pseuds/shr000m
Summary: Are you, are you, coming to the tree?The rope was tied.Where they strung up a man, they say who murdered threeHe had killed them all.Strange things did happen here no stranger would it beThe blade slid down his wrist.If we metAt midnightIn the hanging tree?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 16





	they strung up a man (they say who murdered three)

**Author's Note:**

> TW  
> heavily implied suicide attempt by hanging   
> panic attack   
> hallucinations   
> pushing away help

Are you, are you, coming to the tree?   
Where they strung up a man   
They said who murdered three   
Strange things did happen here   
No stranger would it be   
If we met   
At midnight   
In the hanging tree. 

The burn on his neck is uncomfortably raw. His heartbeat pulsates rapidly as the rough fabric of his neckerchief rubs against it. He spares a glance behind him for Arthur before lifting it up and peering into the mirror.   
He drops it back down straightaway. It’s clearly a rope burn. Anybody could put two and two together. Merlin took a deep, shaking breath, and got back to scrubbing the floor. 

He remembers Will with all his being.  
He remembers his loud, barking laugh, and his low, sarcastic one. He remembers the way he used to rake his hand through his hair and joke about all the girls wanting him.   
Merlin misses Will. 

He resumes his scrubbing after a short pause. Flashes of Ealdor race through his head. He looks up and Will is standing in the doorway.   
Merlin freezes. 

There is a bolt in his chest. He’s gaunt, pale; he looks at Merlin with something the manservant can’t place.   
Merlin rapidly rubs his eyes but Will won’t ever leave him. He mutters out something incriminating - probably something about how sad he is or about how he wishes he were dead - and Will raises his arm and points a bloodstained finger at him. 

Merlin is about to scream when he hears Arthur’s voice, and his hand caresses his face. He flinched back violently, before blinking in horror and staring back at the doorway.

“Merlin.” he hears, and he snaps his eyes over to Arthur. “Focus on me?”  
Arthur may be a prat, but he knows what to do if somebody is panicking. Even - especially - if they’re his manservant.  
Merlin nods, a small but rapid movement, and he is terrified. He focuses on the feeling of Arthur’s rough hand on his cheek, moving ever so slightly, stroking his pale skin. 

He breathes out. He knows tears are beading in his eyes and he presses his lips together to stop them shaking.   
“What happened?”   
“Nothing.” Merlin forces out, and Arthur looks disdainful.   
“Nothing?!” he asks, and Merlin knows he won’t let himself get too angry in fear of scaring his closest friend, but Arthur is angry. 

Merlin straightens up, testing his boundaries. He’s relieved when there is no nausea and he doesn’t fall, but he turns again to the doorway. “It was nothing.” he says slowly. 

Arthur is unconvinced. “Merlin, that clearly wasn’t-“

“It was nothing!” Merlin raises his voice, and cloudy dots graze his vision. He starts to stumble towards the doorway, but Arthur catches him by the wrist. 

“You’re either going straight to Gaius, or you’re sleeping here.” Arthur says in that commanding voice of his. Merlin grits his teeth. 

“Nothing fucking happened!” he shouts, and he feels his knees buckle. He grabs onto the door handle to steady himself, and stalks out of the room.


End file.
